1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workflow management apparatuses, workflow management methods, and computer programs, and particularly relates to a workflow management apparatus, a workflow management method, and a computer program, which are used for managing and performing a workflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which a workflow including a series of works starting from an original proposal, an application, an approval, to a settlement is defined to automate a flow of the works, and a voucher (paper document) is scanned so that the scanned voucher is circulated as a document attached to work data in the workflow that has been proposed. This system is employed in voucher scanning and voucher solution.
In an example of a workflow of an application of a transportation expense, a receipt is scanned by a device so that electronic data of the receipt is obtained, and the electronic data of the receipt is attached to a prepared application for application processing.
In order to execute such a workflow, in a technique of a workflow system which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-50318 and which realizes a document flow, a plurality of UIs (User Interfaces) are provided for executing steps included in the workflow. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-50318, the UIs (screens) suitable for environments of processes executed by a user, such as a PC (Personal Computer), a mobile terminal, and an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), are displayed. When the user operates one of the UIs, the user can operate the document flow.
However, in the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-50318, terminals should have programs used to display the UIs suitable for the environments of the processes executed by the user. For example, the MFP is equipped with a Java platform used to operate applications and programs, and the programs used to execute the workflow should be operated in this platform.